


J'adore

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Barely There Foot Fetish, Carrying, Crimes of Grindelwald Happily Ignored, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Massage, Français | French, Groping, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Happy Credence Barebone, Kissing, Language, Language Kink, Language Lesson, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Teaching, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fluffbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: While preparing for a trip to Paris, Mr Graves turns out to be a merciless tease, and Credence turns out to have an exceptional gift for language learning.





	J'adore

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Written for Dreamwidth's [Fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. More short fics to come throughout the course of this month.
> 
> You don't need to know French to follow this. The only sentences not translated, or self-explanatory, within the story might be:  
>  _J'adore tout de toi._ = I adore everything about you.  
>  _J'adore ton enthousiasme pour apprendre le français._ = I adore your enthusiasm for learning French.

If there was one thing both Percival Graves and his new ward deserved, after finally being free of obscuruses, dark wizards, and daily MACUSA interrogations, it was a holiday.

"We'll go anywhere you like," Mr Graves said one morning over breakfast, after showing Credence a tall stack of travel brochures. "We'll travel by way of magic, or by No-Maj steam ship, your choice."

There were altogether too many choices, and it made Credence dizzy, but he promised to look through the brochures while Mr Graves was at work that day and arranging for a lengthy vacation.

* * *

That night, after dinner, they both looked over the dozen or so brochures Credence had narrowed it down to. Graves amiably agreed to help with the final decision.

They were sitting closely beside each other on the sofa, dressed in their most comfortable lounge wear. The fireplace was cracking, and they held a destination guide at a time between them, discussing all the various options while sipping tea and eating cookies.

It soon became clear that Credence was quite enchanted with the idea of Paris, but when Graves first suggested it, he shook his head. "I don't speak any French, Mr Graves, and everything looks so expensive."

"Never mind the expense," Graves said with an indulgent smile, quite used to that particular concern from Credence about everything from the foods he liked to the clothes he wore. "And I know enough French to get us by."

"You do?" Credence asked, looking surprised.

"I do. I've travelled quite extensively around Europe for MACUSA, and I've made sure to acquire at least a basic vocabulary for the most common languages."

"Could you... teach me?"

"Teach you French, you mean?" Graves asked, with a twinkle in his eyes. He enjoyed the inevitable reaction the request for clarification would get him. And there it was.

Credence blushed. "Yes, Mr Graves." There wasn't a thing he wouldn't appreciate being taught by Mr Graves, but he couldn't very well say so. French would do.

"Sure, why not? Let's start right now." Graves smirked, having a fairly good idea of some of the things on Credence's mind. He did love flustering the boy, but he wasn't at all sure how much longer he himself would he able to pretend he didn't want to pin him to the nearest flat surface and spend a few hours taking his breath away. He cleared his throat. "Let's start with basic greetings and essentials: 'bonjour' means 'hello' or 'good day'. 'Au revoir' means 'good bye'."

"Bonjour," Credence said carefully. "Au revoir." He smiled at Mr Graves' surprised expression.

"Very good. You copied my pronunciation exactly. Now, 'oui' means 'yes', 'non' means 'no'. You'll especially need to remember the second one."

Blinking, Credence asked, "Why is that?"

"Because you are far too lovely to be unleashed in Paris, among a people with a reputation for charm and amorousness, to go in without it."

Credence grew quite flustered. "Please don't tease me, Mr Graves."

"Who says I'm teasing?" Mr Graves winked at him. "Now, repeat after me: oui, non."

"Oui. Non."

"Well done. Oh yes, these are important: 'merci' means 'thank you', 's'il vous plaît' means 'please' if you're talking to a stranger, but it's 's'il te plaît' if you're talking to someone familiar."

Credence dutifully repeated everything, doing his best to imitate the sounds accurately and hoping he made them sound even half as romantic as they did in Mr Graves' smooth, deep voice.

"Very good, Credence. Now, there are many ways to say you're sorry. 'Pardon' is quite informal and to be used like 'excuse me', while 'je suis désolé' means 'I am sorry'."

"Pardon. Je suis désolé."

"Magnifique!" Mr Graves praised him. "Now, this is how you count to ten: un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix." He repeated the first five numbers and, once Credence had said them back, the others.

Mr Graves looked thoughtful. "How about 'Qu'est-ce que c'est?' It could come in handy in an unfamiliar environment, as it means 'What is that?'"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Credence, once again, imitated perfectly, smiling when Mr Graves stared at him wide-eyed.

"Tell me, Credence, do you remember every single thing that's ever happened to you?"

Credence blinked. "No, Mr Graves."

Graves assessed him with great interest. "Just highly selective perfect recall, then. And an amazing aptitude for language." He enjoyed the pretty blush all his praise incited. "It's really astounding. Do you remember all the words you just learned?" Mr Graves leaned back, watching him with amused interest, as Credence not only recounted every word in the correct order, but retained perfect pronunciation.

"Bon jour. Au revoir. Oui. Non. Merci. S'il vous plaît. S'il te plait. Pardon. Je suis désolé. Magnifique. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Mr Graves laughed, his eyes sparkling. "You're a wonder, Credence."

Credence looked at him, wide-eyed, swallowing hard when Mr Graves gave him a calculating look.

"Lèves tes pieds," Mr Graves said, patting his legs where he sat. "It means raise your feet."

Credence blinked. "Lèves tes pieds?"

"Oui." Mr Graves took hold of Credence's shins and pulled them up, smiling at Credence's squawk of surprise and the way he clutched at the sofa cushions to not overbalance. He placed his warm hands over the boy's feet in his lap.

Credence gulped, looking confused.

"The word you're looking for is 'pourquoi', my boy."

"Pourquoi?" Credence said.

Smiling, Mr Graves said, "It means 'why'."

"Pourquoi?" Credence repeated, looking pointedly at the spot in Mr Graves' lap where the man was gently cupping his socked right ankle and stroking the arch of his left foot.

"Parce que tu as l'air mignon quand tu es confus." Mr Graves chuckled. "Because you look sweet when you're confused."

Credence could barely even look at him by then, and not just because of the compliment, but because of the unexpectedly sensual feel of having his feet caressed. "Non," he said softly and rather shakily.

"Mais oui!" Mr Graves said sternly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you might be looking for the phrase 'Je suis embarrassé' about now.

Credence could guess the meaning, and nodded. "Je suis embarrassé."

"Not to be confused with 'Je suis embrassé'." 

When there was no translation coming, Credence echoed, "Je suis embrassé."

"It means 'I am kissed'," Mr Graves told him, looking delighted at Credence's widening eyes.

"You're making fun of me, Mr Graves!" Credence protested.

Mr Graves gave the big toe of his left foot a playful squeeze, then stroked back and forth over the sole of that foot, pretending not to hear Credence's soft whimper. "Non, mon cher. Je m'amuse avec toi."

"What does that—"

"I'm having fun with you, my dear. Not at all the same thing."

"It seems very similar, Mr Graves, from my point of view." Credence knew he was pouting. He was also, despite himself, having fun with this lesson, even while he wished he could think of a way to stop Mr Graves from playing with his feet and making him very aroused in the process. He'd be happy to ask in English or French, before he would truly embarrass himself.

Mr Graves, meanwhile, was looking at him with a very indulgent smile. Finally, he said, in a low, soft tone, "J'adore ta moue."

Credence looked at him and wondered. He wondered at the unusually dark eyes, the intensity with which they were focussed on him, and at how much what Mr Graves had just said sounded as if he adored... something... something about him? "What does 'ta moue' mean?" he asked in a near whisper.

"Your pout," Mr Graves said at once, his gaze fixed on Credence's lips.

"Oh." Credence suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Leaning forward, but not releasing the feet in his lap, Mr Graves looked Credence over closely, his eyes moving over his features as he spoke. "J'adore tes yeux." He looked deep into his eyes. "J'adore ta bouche." He raised his hand, fluttering his index finger along his bottom lip. "J'adore ta peau." He caressed a soft, flushed cheek. "J'adore tes belles boucles." His twined his fingers into Credence's newly grown out, dark curls and drew him closer by cupping the back of his head.

"Mr Graves..." Credence's voice was husky. The hardness he felt under the soles of his feet was undeniable, and it didn't help his own situation at all.

"J'adore tout de toi," Mr Graves said, sounding quite husky now himself. He reached around Credence's waist and easily pulled him right across his lap, groaning softly at the way his feet slid off him, before ending up dangling alongside his shins. His free hand came to rest on the boy's left thigh, while Credence held onto him with both hands around the back of his neck.

Credence became very intensely aware of the state his guardian was in, after a slight wriggle from him nestled the man's hardness between the tops of his thighs. He laboured to control his breathing and suspected it would only be a matter of time before Mr Graves would notice—

"Mon cher, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Mr Graves breathed, the edge of his thumb grazing very lightly over the bulge in Credence's lounge pants.

Credence whimpered. He struggled to say, "Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi?" Mr Graves wore a teasing smile, the thumb still tracing the outline of the boy's cock through soft cotton. "J'adore ton enthousiasme pour apprendre le français."

Credence wasn't sure about that last bit. Something about enthusiasm. He was, at last, struggling to remember the words and phrases he had learned, hoping something would cover the situation. "Je suis em... embarrassé?" he offered.

Mr Graves reached up again to tilt Credence's head down towards him. "Are you sure you picked the right option?"

Credence was breathing hard. "I... yes, I think so."

Smiling slowly, Mr Graves said, "What about now?" and kissed him.

Credence moaned softly, his lips parting just far enough for Mr Graves to slide his tongue between them, flicking it against the inside of his top lip. He made him gasp and part them wider, and his tongue went on to explore all of Credence's mouth while his arm around him tightened. He slipped his hand under the soft sweater and pressed it to the small of Credence's back, groaning at the heat and softness of his skin. When the boy started to kiss back enthusiastically, he returned his other hand to the bulge between Credence's legs, squeezing gently.

Mr Graves hissed when Credence bit down, lightly, on the tip of his tongue. The momentary pain, along with the notable dampness under his squeezing palm, only fired up his passion, and he devoured Credence's mouth like a man who had intentionally starved himself in preparation of a feast; it was an accurate simile.

Eventually, he forced himself to release Credence's mouth and looked at him, making sure everything was okay. He chuckled at the boy's next words, which came out half croak, half whisper.

"Je suis embrassé."

"Oui. You certainly are," Graves confirmed with an admiring look at the wet, kiss-swollen lips. He wanted, desperately, to slide his hand under the elastic waistband and feel skin—hot, sticky, musky skin. His thumb tugged at the edge of the elastic, just slightly.

"S'il vous... non, s'il te plaît," Credence murmured, looking down at the seeking hand.

Bless the boy for still properly remembering his newly learned vocabulary, under the circumstances.

"Mon chéri," Graves purred against the side of Credence's neck, pressing a vertical line of kisses there, then nudging his nose against the lobe of his ear. "Je veux faire l'amour avec toi."

"Par... pardon?"

"I want to make love to you, darling."

"Oh, Mr Graves..." Credence whimpered.

The trembling of the slight body in his lap drove Graves crazy, and his voice was a low rumble. "I've taught you the words for 'yes' and 'no'." Graves chewed tenderly on the lobe of a red-flushed ear.

Credence's choice was nearly instantaneous. "Oui."

He gasped when he found himself suddenly afloat. Mr Graves had stood and lifted him, and was carrying him to the bedroom, smiling at him on the way. "I think we'll continue the lesson as we go. There are some very interesting words and phrases I want to teach you, to be used only with me."

Blushing, Credence nodded. "Magnifique."

Graves laughed as he dropped a gasping Credence onto the bed and joined him there.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetsorcery) and [Dreamwidth](https://sweetsorcery.dreamwidth.org/). Feel free to drop me a message anywhere. :)


End file.
